Egyptian Myths
by Crazy For Bakura
Summary: Yugi and co. go to the Domino Museum to see a special film of Ancient Egypt, but while they're there will one of them learn the meaning of pure Egyptian romance? Pairing: ?
1. And so it begins

Jenny: Welcome all! I have decided to write a new fic!

Cloe: The dedication of this fic goes to LadyBloodShedRed!

Jenny: Yes! She gave me the idea for this fic a while ago, and now I am ready to start writing it!

Cloe: Just a warning. The pairing for this fic has NEVER been found on fanfiction, unless they for some reason removed it before I could find it.

Jenny: Anyways, the pairing will probably be pretty evident soon, so…here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Starbucks, no matter how hard I may wish on that star. I do not own Gladware, nor would I want to. I do not own YGO. It is Kazuki Takahashi's. But someday when I change my name to Takahashi, I shall claim that I am his rightful heir and then I, Jenny, shall OWN YGO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ahem. Too much sugar on the cheerios this morning…

Jenny: Okay…I'll try not to let the fourth wall break…and this will NOT be AU…well, okay, it might be in certain places, but…shakes head I'll try to keep it steady. Here goes!

Egyptian Myths

By CFB

Chapter 1

Yugi and the gang left Starbucks with their hands full of, well, coffee and frapachinos.

Tristan glared at Joey. Joey took no notice and kept sipping his coffee contentedly.

Tristan looked away from Joey as he took a mouthful of frapachinos. To put it in layman's terms, Tristan was pissed off at Joey.

Joey, having somehow receiving the short end of the stick when it came to brains, didn't notice. In his mind, he found nothing wrong…until Tristan flicked whipped cream at him.

"My bad." Tristan said, grabbing a napkin.

Joey grinned.

"Don' worry 'bout, man. I got it." He said, getting his own napkin and starting to wipe it off.

Tristan took his napkin and dipped it in more whipped cream, then smudged it all over Joey' shirt.

"No. I insist."

Joey gaped at him.

"The hell? What'd you do dat for?!" Joey yelled, trying to wipe off the cream.

Tristan smirked.

"You know why."

Joey stared at him for a moment, thinking of what could have bedeviled Tristan to do such a thing. It finally clicked, and Joey's lips formed an 'O' shape.

"You're mad at me 'cause of dat? It was just a prank! No harm was done!"

Yugi and Tea' turned.

"C'mon, guys. We're going to be late." Yugi chirped.

Joey and Tristan waved him away.

"Go ahead without us." Tristan said, glaring at Joey.

"But, you don't want to miss the exhibit, do you? Ishizu gave us free tickets!" Tea' said, holding up four tickets for the Domino Museum.

"Yeah, I know. C'mon, Tris. We can settle dis later." Joey growled, cleaning off his shirt and throwing the napkin away.

Joey stormed away from Tristan and walked across the street to the museum with Tea' and Yugi.

Tristan followed, dragging his feet on the pavement.

"Hullo, guys! Did you come to see the exhibit, too?" A boy asked with a British accent.

Yugi smiled at Ryou.

"Yup! Ishizu gave us free tickets!"

Ryou's face darkened for a second.

"I think Bakura stole mine…" He muttered to Yugi.

Yugi's eyes widened.

"Really?"

Ryou laughed heartily.

"No, I was just winding you up! You should've seen the look on your face!" Ryou laughed.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief while Tea' glowered at Ryou.

"That wasn't very nice, Ryou."

Ryou's smile drooped.

"I was just joking…" He murmured.

"Yeah, Tea', can't you take a joke?" Joey asked teasingly.

Tea' made a noise of distaste and walked off towards the door to the museum.

Ryou and Yugi looked at each other before muttering, "Women…"

Joey laughed and put his arms around his two friends.

"Let's go 'den!" Joey cheered while dragging Ryou and Yugi with him to the entrance.

Tristan lagged behind.

"Hmm…" He mumbled, trying to think of some way to get back at Joey.

"LOOK OUT!"

Tristan jumped and backed up right as a certain blonde Egyptian ran through the crowd with about twenty girls chasing him.

Malik ran into the museum and through a door marked 'Employees Only'.

"Man…I thought that psycho went back to Egypt already…" Joey said while handing his ticket to the employee at the door.

"Have a good day." The employee said as Joey followed Yugi and Ryou into the building.

Tristan dug around in his pocket for his ticket.

He cursed quietly to himself when he realized that he'd left his ticket with Tea'.

At that point, the horde of girls that were chasing Malik walked by him. A light bulb went on over his head.

"Hey, if one you can give me your ticket, I'll get Malik's number for you."

The troop of girls stopped and stared at him.

"Would you really do that for us?" One of them asked.

"Just one of you. So, who wants to get Malik's number?"

They all screamed with delight.

"Choose me! Choose me!"

Tristan backed up with his eyes wide.

'_Jeez! Now that's what you call rabid fan girls!'_ He thought to himself.

Malik slumped down into a chair in Ishizu's office.

"Did you go outside _again_?!" Ishizu asked incredulously.

Malik nodded and grinned.

"Sorry. I was hungry."

Ishizu rolled her eyes and handed him a cup of ice water. Malik took it gratefully and sipped it slowly.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Malik choked on his water and started coughing insanely.

Ishizu stared at him for a second before opening the door.

Yugi and company looked at her happily.

"We came!" Yugi chirped.

"I see. Come in." Ishizu said calmly while Malik coughed and hacked and ran for the restroom.

Joey quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What's da matter wit him?"

Ishizu rolled her eyes again and waved it aside.

"He choked. Don't worry about him. Come on in and have a seat."

Ishizu opened up the door all the way and the troop walked in.

Before Ishizu could close the door, Tristan ran in.

"Sorry. I got held back in line. Did I miss anything?" He asked, gasping for breath in between words.

"No. Take a seat, please."

Tristan sat in the chair farthest away from Joey.

"What'd you wanna show us, Ishizu?" Yugi implored innocently.

"Well, Yugi, there is, as you know, a film today on Ancient Egypt. I thought it might enlighten your darker side immensely. The film covers everything that he may need to know—"

A strange noise came from the bathroom. They all turned in their seats to see what the problem was. Silence reigned for a minute before Malik came striding out of the restroom.

"Hey, Ishtar!" Tristan called.

Malik glanced at him.

"Yeah, _Taylor_?" He asked sarcastically.

Tristan ignored it.

"Can I have your number?"

Malik backed up a step and looked at Tristan oddly.

"Why…?" He asked fearfully.

"Uhh…my sister wanted it."

Malik smirked and regained his composure.

"In that case…"

He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down his phone number.

Meanwhile, the others looked at Tristan questioningly.

He mouthed to them, "I'll tell you later."

Malik threw the paper at him.

"There. Have fun."

Ishizu pushed Malik out of the room while muttering something under her breath.

"I do not!" Malik yelled as she pushed him into the small lunch room and locked him in.

Yugi's eyebrows shot up as Ishizu trumped back to the group looking somewhat harassed.

"Vicious, ain'tcha?" Joey asked jokingly.

"Don't. Start. With. Me." Ishizu said through clenched teeth.

"Okay…" Joey murmured, acting as if there was a zipper on his lips and he was zipping it shut.

"As I was saying—"

Malik started banging on the door.

"All there is in here is meat, Ishizu! I'm claustrophobic! The walls are closing in on me! Lemme out!" Malik pleaded.

"You are not claustrophobic! There's a salad for you in the refrigerator!" Ishizu yelled back.

Ryou sniggered, but stopped as he received a nasty look from Tea'.

"What if YOU were locked in there?!" Tea' exploded.

The guys looked at her in shock. Even Malik stopped banging on the door.

"I can't stand hanging out with you guys anymore! You're insensitive, little, immature—" She started.

At this point in the story, rabid Yugi, Joey, and Tristan fan girls run into the room and kill Tea'.

Just kidding!

Tea's cell phone rang loudly, playing the theme song for Dora the Explorer.

"Excuse me." She huffed, storming out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Tristan voiced, speaking for everyone in the room…and lunch room, of course.

"Well, Tris, I think that was the Dora the Explorer theme song." Yugi answered.

"May I continue, please?!" Ishizu snapped.

"Please do." Ryou said politely.

"Thank you. Anyways, I believe the film would be enjoyed by your darker side, Yugi."

"Wait, wait, wait. Yugi's the darker side?" Joey asked, eyeing Yugi.

Ishizu took a deep breath.

"No, I was saying to Yugi that his darker side may enjoy the film."

"Oh! Okay, I get it now."

Ishizu closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"The film we're showing tells about everything he needs to start regaining his memory."

"Is it educational?" Ryou questioned softly.

"Yes. Very." Ishizu responded shortly.

Ryou held his hands up defensively.

"Just asking…"

"I'm sorry. It's been a stressful week…Malik's been in town since Monday, and ever since he came…" She trailed off and sighed.

"I heard that!" Malik hollered from the lunch room.

"Just eat your salad!" Ishizu said irritably.

"Fine!"

They watched through the window as Malik gruffly pulled open the door to the fridge and all its contents spilled out on the floor.

"I'm okay!"

"Is the fridge?" Ishizu asked.

"Uh…hold on…I can fix it…"

Malik stuffed everything back into the fridge except the salad.

"Oi…well, the film starts in five minutes…I suppose we should get moving." Ishizu said, heading for the lunch room door.

"We'll see you there!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Auditorium 13." Ishizu said.

"Got it!"

The group left the room.

Ishizu unlocked the door to the lunch room.

Malik smiled sheepishly at her (even though sheep don't smile). She hit the back of his head. Malik held up the lid to the salad bowl.

"Don't get mad, get Glad!" He said.

Yes, the lid to the bowl just happened to be Gladware©. Ishizu glowered at him and stalked out of the room.

Malik shrugged to himself.

"Must be that time of the month…" He muttered, taking a bite of his salad.

Jenny: Soo…anybody like it?

Anna and Mandy: raise their hands

Jenny: YAY! Ahem. Anyways…how better to start off a fic than with a contest?

Cloe: YES! Alrighty, people! The first Malik fan girl to review and tell why they should date Malik—

Jenny: Slow down. Anyways, any Malik fan girl can review and tell why they want to date Malik. I'll randomly choose who gets to from the reviews pulls out Almighty Top Hat of Doom—er, Choosing and then I'll email you and ask you for a character bio! You'll get to be in this fic! And I may email a few others to guest star in this, as well!

Cloe: So, remember to leave an email address for us!

Jenny: And a review! Any flames will be used to make apple pies and chocolate chip cookies for us to give to all the NICE reviewers.

Cloe: Yes! So…REVIEW!


	2. The Visitor

Jenny:-steam pours out of ears and face turns red-ish purple- They-they-they-!

Cloe: They what?

Anna: They deleted her first fic today.

Jenny:-storms around while throwing random things and finally runs into a wall- X-x

Cloe and Anna: T-T;

Mandy: Well…uh…what happened was, her first fic was erased and now she's in a towering temper…in fact…I believe she wants to rebel against such monarchy and just go for anarchy…

Anna: Punks these days.

Cloe:-glares- Who you calling a punk?

Anna:-points at Jenny who is wearing all punk accessories- Her.

Cloe: Oh. That's okay then. Anyways, please continue, Mands.

Mandy: So, while her account is frozen for two weeks, she's going to write this…if she ever wakes up…

Jenny:-jumps up off the ground- What'd I miss?

Cloe: Nothin'. Now write the next chapter! I LOVE this chapter!

Anna: Only cause you get to laugh at Malik!

Malik: Yeah! Only cause you get to laugh—hey, wait a minute! You get to laugh at me? How come?

Jenny:-sniggers and pushes Malik back into the story- Oh, you'll see…and thank you blondie41 for this idea…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I DO own this plot.

-Egyptian Myths-

-By CFB-

-Chapter 2-

Down in the lunch room, Malik was greatly enjoying his salad. He put a little bit of Italian dressing on it and ate it all in a matter of seconds. Hey, running from fangirls takes a lot out of you! So, anyways, Malik was cleaning out the Gladware bowl when a short, blonde girl stormed into the room.

"Malik Ishtar!" She yelled.

Malik dropped the Gladware, his eyes wide. The girl was none other than…his ex-girlfriend.

"Trish?"

"You're dang right it's Trish!" She hollered.

Malik backed up a bit. Trish glared daggers at him…until the bottle of Italian dressing caught her eye.

"Is that my Italian dressing? Are you using MY Italian dressing? I told you to give everything back, and you take my Italian dressing?!?!?"

Malik's hand flew to the glass bottle of dressing.

"No! It's mine!" He said protectively, hiding the dressing behind his back.

Trish stomped up to him and glared at him so hard her eye twitched.

"I want my Italian dressing." She spat.

"But it's mine!"

"No it ain't! You stole it from me! Give it back, sucka!"

"But—"

Trish grabbed his arm and yanked on it so that the hand with the dressing would come out to where she could reach. Instead, Malik accidentally dropped the bottle.

They watched in shock as the bottle collided with the linoleum tile and cracked into a million pieces, Italian dressing splattering everything.

The two blondes looked at each other in impending terror.

"RUUN!" They chorused, dashing from the lunch room as fast as they could, only to be held up at the office door.

Ishizu slowly glided up to Malik and Trish.

"What was that noise?" She asked with forced calm.

"Uhh…well…you see…" Malik started.

"I was trying to get my Italian dressing back from him, but he dropped it on the floor and it broke. There's a huge mess now. I think Malik should go and clean it up."

Malik gaped at Trish.

"It was YOU who made me drop it!" He said, pointing at Trish with a shaky hand.

"Oh don't start this again…" Trish muttered.

"It was YOU! You're always telling Ishizu that _I_ did something when it was really you!" Malik continued.

Trish sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about? I do _nothing_…"

Ishizu stared at them in disbelief as they went on yelling at each other.

"You two fight like an old married couple!" She exploded.

Malik and Trish stopped instantly. They turned on their heels to look at Ishizu.

"What???" They asked in unison.

Ishizu gulped.

"I gotta go start the movie. Don't kill each other while I'm gone!"

She raced out of the room and ran all the way to auditorium 13. She ducked inside and made her way to the front of the room.

"I am sorry for the delay. I was held up on the way here. The movie you are about to watch—"

She froze. At the door to the auditorium stood Malik and Trish, both looking ready to kill. The audience followed Ishizu's gaze to the door. Ishizu cleared her throat and their attention was drawn back to her.

"Like I was saying. The movie is about an ancient Pharaoh who saved his country, and possibly the whole world, when he was only a youth. The movie begins at **his** beginning. Please no smoking or talking during the film. Enjoy."

Ishizu left through the right stage door and motioned for the film engineer to start the movie. He gave her a thumbs up and started the film. As soon as the first scene had started, Ishizu quietly made her way back to the office. She spun her swivel chair around so she could sit, but found that the chair was no longer vacant. Malik gazed up at her bemusedly, his legs crossed and his hands folded upon his lap.

Ishizu let out a small yelp of surprise, but quickly covered it up with a fake cough. Malik smirked.

"I cleaned the lunch room."

Ishizu sat down in the chair opposite of him.

"And?" She droned.

"Well…I thought you might want to know the whole story."

She glanced up at the ceiling and shook her head.

"Where's Trish?" She asked.

Malik blushed a bit and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"She…uhh…she had to leave…"

At that moment a strangled cry was heard from the cupboard in the lunch room.

"Malik Alexander Ishtar!!" Ishizu yelled, jumping out of her chair and heading for the lunch room.

There was Trish, gagged tied up with a thick red rope (which Ishizu recognized as the queue lines to get into the museum) and hanging from the handles on the cupboard above the sink. Ishizu gaped in horror. Malik came up behind her, hanging his head.

Ishizu turned on him, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Follow me." She said calmly.

Malik nodded sullenly and followed her silently out to the foyer of the museum where about 20 fangirls stood, conversing among themselves, scheming on how to get to Malik.

"OH MY GOD! THERE HE IS!!" One screamed with joy, pointing at Malik and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Have fun, Malik." Ishizu said, shoving him out the front doors.

"SHIT!" Malik yelled, running off down the street with all his fan girls giggling and screaming after him.

Ishizu wiped her hands together triumphantly.

"That takes care of _him_…now to get Trish down…"

Jenny: End of chapter 2! I know, it was overly short, but…I kinda don't have the time to make it longer…

Cloe: Tch. Yeah right.

Jenny: I don't!

Cloe:-rolls eyes but doesn't comment-

Mandy: Anyways! We must draw a name out of the hat!!

Jenny: Oh yes! The hat contains all the contestants that asked for a date. It's time to choose! Drum roll, please!

-Drum rolls by-

Mandy, Anna, Cloe, and Jenny: Oo;

Jenny: Never mind! -holds up hat and shakes it a few times-

-little girl who looks kind of like Jenny runs in and takes a piece of paper out of the hat and hands it to Jenny, then runs off again-

Jenny: Thanks sis…and the winner is…-unfolds paper- Sailor Starlight Girl! Congratulations! I'll be sending you an email later, so please respond ASAP!

Mandy: As for the other reviewers…some will be given guest appearances! Blondie41 was in this chapter, so, it's only fair…

Anna: Yes! Jenny will be sending out emails to a few of you and ask what part you want to play in the upcoming chapters! She'll also ask what line you want to say when your character enters.

Trish: Yay-yeah! I liked mine.

Jenny:-giggle- Is that MY Italian dressin'?

Trish and Jenny:-giggle and run off-

Mandy: That leaves us with the reviewer thankies. Here we go!

**Mikusae, Lady of Darkness:** Hey! I tried to email you, but I kept getting emails back saying that the email account didn't exist anymore…maybe we can talk online sometime…yeah! You just tell me what time is good for you in a review! Sorry you didn't win the contest! But if Sailor Starlight Girl doesn't reply to my email, you may be cast. Don't give up hope!

**Sailor Starlight Girl:** You've won! I sent you an email a while ago and I'm still waiting for you to reply. Please reply soon! And I think Malik woulda liked your review. He needs ego-boosts every once in a while. Lol!

**LadyBloodShedRed:** Hey! Do you like Malik's initials? LOLOL! I didn't realize they spelled that when I first wrote it. If you don't remember what his full name was, go back and look. I thought it was pretty freakin' funny. But that's just me…and Ishizu will chill, it's just I wanted to make the setting right…and yes, Yugi and Ryou are going to be a bit sexist in this one. At least to Tea'. Heheh…

**Kenshinsgurl:** Thanks for reviewing Kaylin. And Mali's given up. Now he's just workin' on Trish…lol, 'You're not real enough for me!'. Hah, poor Malik…oh well! See ya later!

**Kai's Gurl 24/7:** LOL! I could just imagine Malik with Gladware™. I think next he'll do Verizon or something…yeah…that could be interesting…-chuckles evilly- Oh yes, your other review. Ahem…OHMIGOD!!! I know! I was all jeez!! Why the 'f' are you getting rid of it NOW? WTF? URGH!-calms down and takes deeps breaths- So, anyways, yes, anarchy and oxymorons to all!

**Blondie41:** LOL! Hopefully there aren't any errors in this chapter. You said you were laughing too hard to tell, so…I expect a nice long review on why you thought it was too funny to correct. That's your homework! Lol! Love ya, Trishy! -huggles-(still trying to get used to not using the asterisks…)

Mandy: Thank you all for waiting this long to read this! Jenn swears she as trying to get everyone excited…personally, I think she's a lazy butt.

Jenny:-comes back in and grins- Dang straight, baby! I'm supposed to be doing my geometry right now…-laughs and shrugs- whatevs! Like I'm going to do my math…-laughs again- I hate my teacher anyways…

Mandy: That's cuz she called you psycho.

Jenny: Naw, I'm used to that. I just don't like her. Maybe it's cuz Kc likes her so much…

Mandy and Cloe: Oo;;

Jenny: Well, anyways, that's it for today! I gotta get my math done (or maybe I can just listen to music and 'forget' about it? Hmm…), so ja ne!!

Mandy: Please review! We need reviews to fight off writer's block! Reviews are like steel swords and—

Cloe: Oh, just review already. And ignore the crazy lady behind me.

Mandy:-gasps and stomps off-

Cloe:-claps for readers- Good job, guys! And one more shout out to Sailor Starlight Girl: ANSWER THE EMAIL! We need to information before the next chapter starts getting written! Andale woman! Let's get it crack-a-lackin' here! I have everything planned for this whole story! Except the date!

Jenny:-shoves Cloe out of the Authoress room- Don't miss the next chapter where Malik will receive a strange phone call, Ishizu will somehow untangle Trish, and Yugi gets his head shaved!

Yugi fangirls:-gasp-

Jenny: Just kidding! I was making sure you were paying attention, ya know…so, yeah…review please!****


	3. Psycho Salesladies and Pretty Chicks

Jenny: -smiles wistfully at readers- Hellooooooo!

Cloe: Umh, Aibou, are you okay?

Jenny: I am sick with the flu, cramming my brain with stuff to remember for finals, and drugged so that I can still go to school.

Cloe, Anna, and Mandy: -blink-

Mandy: Right, well, we'll start this off then!

Anna: Jenny has a new computer! And that means that before she can update anything besides this fic, she must switch hard drives! Wish her luck.

Jenny: Psht. You expect me to do it? –gives dad the puppy-dog look-

Cloe: Moocher. Anyways, while Jenny gets her dad to switch all her files, we'll write this chapter! Yay! Go yamis!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blink182 or their songs, or Bad Boys 2. Oh, and I don't own YGO, either. DUH!

Egyptian Myths

By CFB

Chapter 3-

Malik ducked into a small liquor store and hid behind a newspaper. The fangirls ran by without noticing. He sighed, relieved, and put the newspaper down. Well, he attempted to, anyways. The edge of the paper caught on one of his many pockets and ripped.

"Hey! You break it, you buy it!" The saleslady yelled.

"How the hell did you HEAR it?" Malik replied, awestruck.

The saleslady gave him a nasty look.

"You ripped my newspaper. Now you are going to buy it!"

"But I don't have my wallet on me—"

"Does it look like I care, Soldier! Give me everything you got!"

Malik stared at the woman, his eyes wide with confusion and fright. You know, the look you give a crazy person.

By now the rest of the innocent shoppers were all paying close attention to the argument…if you could call it that.

"But all I have is my—"

"Drop down and give me fifty!"

"FIFTY WHAT!" Malik shrieked, the different possibilities of what 'fifty' could mean running wildly through his head.

"Push-ups!"

Malik recoiled in disgust.

"Look lady, I'm not that type of guy!"

"Well, Soldier, you better start being that kind of guy! Now get on the ground!"

Malik screamed in terror and ran out of the store.

_Fangirls are better than that psycho perv!_ He thought as he ran back towards the museum.

Ishizu pulled the gag off of Trish's mouth. Trish scowled at her.

"I'm so sorry about Malik, I'm sure he is too—"

"No he's not. He's a loser. A big, fat—"

Ishizu put the gag back on and decided to get the girl down from the cupboard first.

Malik skidded to a halt in front of the museum and promptly lost his balance and fell over with a thud.

He muttered a very profane word that I cannot repeat, and pushed himself up off the ground.

"Now do forty-nine more, Soldier!" The lady called.

He gasped and said the profane word again, just louder, and ran for the door. A doorman stepped in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but Miss Ishtar said to not let you in."

Malik's eyes got big and round again.

"Are you fing telling me that I'm not allowed in that—"

Well, you can imagine what he said. Or what he would've said.

"MALIK!" The fangirls screamed, drowning out whatever other swear words he could've pulled out of his head.

"Great! Now I have a flippin' old lady AND the psycho chicks after me!" He said, throwing up his hands in defeat.

The doorman eyed him piteously.

Suddenly, Malik got an idea. He gasped and pointed up at the roof.

"What's that!" He asked.

The doorman looked up and Malik sneaked into the museum. Once he was inside, he dashed along the familiar corridors and into the film room. The workers didn't give him a passing glance, so he flopped down on the ground, breathing heavily, and closed his eyes.

"Mr. Ishtar?" A feminine voice asked.

Malik warily opened his eyes and found a pretty-looking girl in front of him. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" He asked suavely.

The girl giggled.

"You left your cell phone out in the hall. It started playing some song with a string of cuss words." She said.

Malik mentally smacked himself. Why had he left 'Family Reunion' by Blink182 as his ring tone?

"Oh…how'd you know it was mine?"

"Because when I opened it to see who was calling, it said 'Malik's Phone' at the top of the screen."

"Where is it now?" He implored, his cheeks turning slightly red from embarrassment.

"In my purse." She replied, opening her purse and digging through it. She pulled out a black cell phone with flames airbrushed on it…right as it started vibrating and ringing at the same time.

"I'm sorry; my little sister must have been messing with it." He mumbled, taking the phone and answering.

"Yo, this is Malik." He said.

The girl could hear an ecstatic scream coming from the other line.

Malik jerked the phone away from his ears, gaping and holding his ear with his hand, trying to get the ringing in it to stop. When the screaming stopped, he put the phone back to his un-ringing ear.

"Who is this?"

"I am your biggest fan!"

Malik's eyes, again, went wide and he snapped the phone shut instantly.

"How do you block a number…?" He muttered to himself, opening the phone again and searching through the menu.

"You can't. You can give it a ring tone though so you know to avoid it. Obviously, you didn't want to talk to whoever was on the other line…"

He gazed up at her and met her disdainful stare.

"She's a stalker. I don't know how she got my number, but…"

"Malik! I found you!" Trish said.

Malik jumped a foot in the air and started crawling away from Trish.

Trish noticed the girl staring at Malik and she smirked.

"Sugar buns, what's the matter?" Trish asked in a honey-sweet voice.

Malik whipped around from where he was crawling on the floor and stared at her incredulously.

"Sugar—"

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier. I probably should've listened to your side of the story first. Now I know that you'd never be unfaithful to me!" Trish interjected happily.

Malik couldn't breathe. He was in an advance state of shock at this point, wondering why Trish was pretending like she was his girlfriend again.

Then it hit him like a sack of fish.

She was jealous.

He grinned at her. Goodbye fangirl problem.

"I know, Baby. I would never leave your side." He said, playing along.

Trish gave him a strange look while the girl was looking at Malik. When the girl switched her gaze back to Trish, Malik smirked sadistically.

"I can see I'm interrupting a private moment." The girl said.

"Not at all. Trish here was just worried about losing my love. Now, Trishy, Baby, some chick got my phone number and she won't leave me alone. Could you talk to her for me?" Malik questioned innocently as his cell phone rang again.

Trish glowered at him.

"I know you're upset that some other girl is trying to take me away from you, but…" He continued, standing up and shoving the cell phone at her.

She glared daggers at him and answered the phone.

"Hi. This is Malik's girlfriend." Trish spat through her teeth.

Malik grinned triumphantly as Trish gave the fangirl a hard time and then hung up on her.

"There, Honey." Trish said stonily, giving back the phone.

"Thank you, Baby." Malik said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I must be going now. My boyfriend is waiting for me." The girl said, heading for the steps.

The second she was out of sight, Malik separated himself from Trish immediately.

"Dammit! She's got a boyfriend!"

Trish scoffed and scowled at him.

"Why would YOU care?"

Malik gaped at her.

"She was hot! If YOU hadn't come along, I probably could've gotten her number!"

Trish started to retort, but the film engineer turned around and gave them a dirty look.

"I am trying to run a film. Do you two mind? You fight like an old married couple."

He turned back around and Malik and Trish looked at each other with open mouths.

"That's the second time in one day!" Malik whined, storming towards the stairs. Trish lagged behind him moodily.

"If Ishizu finds out that you're in here, you're toast." She warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't really care."

His phone rang again. He stared at it worriedly. Trish sighed dejectedly and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

She paused, and then handed it to Malik.

"It's for you." She said sweetly.

Malik gulped and took it.

"Hullo?"

Ishizu rubbed her ear lobes in between her fore finger and thumb while taking deep breaths and murmuring 'whoosa' over and over again.

She jumped out of her skin, not technically, as her office door banged open. Malik moseyed in behind Trish and grabbed his keys from the key rack.

"Where are you going?" Ishizu questioned coldly.

"Airport. Sis is flying in today. Remember?"

Ishizu gasped.

"Oh no! I totally forgot!"

"Don't worry about it. I'll pick her up."

"Not on your bike!" Ishizu scolded.

"Why not!"

"She'll fall off the end of it!"

"She will not. She's ridden on my bike with me before."

"Who?" Trish asked.

"My little sister." Ishizu and Malik chorused.

"You have a sister?"

"You didn't know?" Ishizu implored curiously.

"Malik never told me anything about a little sister."

"Well, I guess he wouldn't. When you guys were dating, they were in a major fight."

Malik snorted and headed out the door.

"Take a body guard, please. I don't want you trampled again." Ishizu called after him.

"Trampled!" Trish blurted.

"Okay…" Malik replied.

The door closed.

"Malik was trampled? Like in the running of the bulls?"

Ishizu laughed and shook her head.

"Sometimes, I wish. But no. He was stampeded by fangirls. He wouldn't leave the house for two weeks until his black eye healed up. Nasty looking bruise."

Trish's eyebrows shot up and she sat down in front of Ishizu's desk.

"Tell me more…"

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Ryou all left the auditorium looking sleepy and disoriented.

"That was an exciting movie…" Joey commented.

"Oh yeah, Sleeping Beauty." Yugi teased.

"You didn't watch it either!" Joey said defensively.

"Yes, but I didn't fall asleep, like someone I know." Yugi retorted.

"He's got a point." Ryou piped.

"No one asked you…" Joey grumbled.

Ryou rolled his eyes.

"So, where are we going now?"

Yugi shrugged.

"Wherever. I don't think Ishizu wants to see us again for a while."

Malik brushed past Joey quickly, twirling his keys around his pointer finger. Suddenly, they flung off his finger and smacked the pretty girl on the arm. Malik grinned at his luck.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He asked, picking up his keys and putting a hand on the girl's arm.

She glared at him.

"If you want my number, you just have to ask. You don't have to keep hitting on me." She snapped.

Malik jumped.

"Hitting on you? I wasn't—"

"That whole stunt with whoever that chick was, was pretty ingenious. But the look she gave you when you told her to answer your phone? Yeah, pretty pathetic."

"Well, excuse me. Trish is the one who started it. I just played along. It wasn't a set up of any sort. I don't even know your name!"

The girl shook her head and sighed, walking away to the front doors.

"Wait!" Malik called after her, jogging to catch up to her. He put his hand on her arm and she stopped.

"You said just ask, right?" He said, smiling charmingly at him.

She blinked and then opened her purse and pulled out a pen and slip of paper. She wrote down a string of numbers and put her name at the top, then gave it to Malik.

"There. And I don't have a boyfriend; I was just making an excuse to get away from you."

Malik watched her go, grinning like an idiot.

"Sweet! Wait 'till Bakura hears about THIS! I'll shove that bet right back up his ass!" He cheered, pocketing the number and leaving the museum.

Yugi and Ryou exchanged glances.

"Did he just say Bakura?" Tristan asked.

"Dang it! I KNEW he was up to something when he asked if he could take over!" Ryou growled.

Yugi laughed heartily and lead them out of the museum and down the street to the liquor store. There, they bought a ripped newspaper and four candy bars before heading to the Kame Game Shop.

End chapter 3-

Cloe: Well? Did we do alright? I really hope the scene changes weren't too confusing. Fanfiction doesn't allow the little dividers anymore…

Mandy: Review, please!

Jenny: Hold on! We're not done, yet! We have to redo the drawing. Sailor Starlight Girl hasn't answered any of the emails we sent her, so we need a new winner! Two, in fact! Now we have the fan girl AND the pretty girl! Lucky Malik! So, in your review, tell me why you want to be on a date with Malik (it could be something like 'because I like jellybeans') and then a name that you would go by if your character was in the story. The drawing will, again, be completely random. Last time I seriously had my six-year-old sister pick a name out of a hat. I'll be doing the same this time. So…get to reviewing!

Anna: And leave your email if you enter the contest and you're anonymous! Or if you don't have your email on your bio page, cause otherwise, you won't know if you won or not!

Jenny: One last note, reviewer thanks will be on the next chapter. I swear! Review!


End file.
